


Dead Boy Walking

by Paidendryl



Series: Heathers AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Heathers AU, M/M, NSFW, Smut, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Heathers AUDipper's life is about to be over on Monday at school, so what better way to ride things out than by going to your crush's house and sneaking inside!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) We all know what this is





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I'm hooked on the Heathers Musical soundtrack. Also! This is gonna be slightly different because I've also seen the actual movie so I'm going off of that too and incorporating it into this.

Dipper stared at the ground as he walked, drawing his jacket tighter around his body. The chilly September air had him shuddering out a small puff of air. It was a dark night, with a full moon. The town was silent, everyone asleep this late at night.

It was a wonder that he was up this late, normally he’d be fast asleep in his room with his sister and Grunkles sleeping nearby. But then again, he had a lot of things on his mind.

He had screwed up majorly, screwed up so badly that he his life was going to be over in a few short thirty hours, which seemed like a lot, but the hung darkly over his head because come Monday morning, he was done for. Over with. Pacifica was out for blood. _His_ blood. Along with her loyal followers Tiffany, and Pacey, and Gideon. He paused as he approached the park and took a seat on the nearest bench. His eyes closed as he tilted his head up to the sky.

It wasn’t his fault…not really. He didn’t mean to wreck Pacifica’s party, it’s not like he planned to get drunk and sick and throw up on the carpet of her friend’s house. But apparently it was a big enough to have the Northwest group kick you out and basically threaten to kill you off from their group. Not like he wanted to be a part of it anyways…

He opened his eyes and stared down at his lap, kicking at the grass beneath his feet. What was he to do now? It was too late to apologize, too late to grovel. Pacifica had made it clear that he was dead. He was going to be deleted. He leaned forward, shoulders hunched as he rested his elbows on his thighs, his hand resting in his palms. His life was already over, it wasn’t like he couldn’t fuck it up anymore, right?

He straightened up, the dreadful churning in his stomach turning to some insatiable need. He _had_ to do something. Something so wild, so _crazy_. He was already screwed, and it wasn’t like he could just leave Gravity Falls and change his name or return back home to his parents, after all, he had no money to spend, no car or motorbike-he paused, eyebrows furrowing, _wait_.

Without missing a beat, he stood up, knowing exactly just _what_ to do. He was going to get freaky. He was going to give in to his carelessness for once and just _do_ what he wanted. No hesitation, no overthinking. Just feeling.

He didn’t remember walking, didn’t remember making his way to a certain boy’s house. Hell, he just let his feet do the walking, let himself dream and fantasize of what he was planning to do, what he should’ve done a long time ago. He was a dead guy anyways, who gave a shit anymore?

Before he could even rationalize what it was exactly, he was already in front of a house. The familiar red brick two story loomed above him. All the lights were out. Both parties were asleep. Perfect.

Grinning, he ran forwards, knowing exactly which window would be the one to his prize. He looked around, looking for something he could grab onto to give him a boost. He frowned, the best thing being the rain gutter pipe. He exhaled slowly, knowing what he had to do. Sucking in a deep breath, he got a running start and jumped up the pipe, his adrenaline giving him the right amount of strength he needed as he grabbed tightly onto the metal, which was incredible because the pipes were usually weak. But this one was sturdy, as if it was made just for holding his weight to aid in his ascension. Grunting, he used all the strength in his core and arms that he had to climb up, which was _extremely_ hard for someone as weak as him. But he managed, and after what felt like an eternity, he was able to latch onto the second story ledge and hoist himself up to the window. He took a moment to catch his breath, peeking up to find, and to his incredible luck, the window was cracked open a little. He thanked his lucky stars and did his best to push the window up, making the small gap wide enough till it was enough for him to squeeze through.

He fell through the window with a small _thump_ and froze, staring at the lump in the bed. It hadn’t moved, signaling that the sleeping form hadn’t been roused from their slumber. This made Dipper smile as he stood up, dusting off his clothes and making his way quietly to the form. He stared down, not caring that the scene was kind of creepy if you were looking from the outside, and he ran his hand along the bare skin hovering over the dark covers. The sleeping form stirred and they turned their head slowly, eyes groggy. Dipper leaned down, hovering over them, his brown eyes seeming to glow softly from the dim moon light that was creeping in the room. Bill looked absolutely beautiful, despite the darkness. Dipper could almost see the dark tan of his skin and the unruly dark blonde strands that went in every which direction. He didn’t react when Bill began to stir and instead continued to gentle stroke his arm.

“Pine Tree…?” The sleepy voice mumbled, Dipper smiled, then, they sat up, rubbing their eyes and looking up again, looking more alert and awake, “D-Dipper?! Wh-what the hell-how did-what’re you doing in my room?”

Dipper pressed a finger to their lips, “Shh,” he whispered, making the bed dip where he had climbed up, “Sorry for waking you,” he smiled, “I just…” he paused, a blush forming across his cheeks, “I need you,” he admitted, settling in Bill’s laps, “Pacifica and her goons are planning to destroy me Monday and…I need something to stable me, to give me strength. I want you, Bill,” He purred, arms wrapping around Bill’s neck, “I want to ride you till you break, I want you to mess me up.”

If Bill wasn’t awake before, he was now. He snapped out of his sleepy daze and looked up at Dipper with a sudden hungriness, his eyes roaming up and down the other senior’s body, “Oh,” Was all he could get out, “Is that what you want?”

Dipper grinded his hips down, “C’mon,” he whined, “I’m yours. Tonight I’m your dead boy walking,” he tangled his fingers in Bill’s hair and tugged. He felt the other tremble against him as hands tentatively slid under his shirt, creating goose bumps along Dipper’s skin. He let out a shuddering sigh and ground his hips against Bill’s again. He hardly let Bill catch a breath when he suddenly pressed their lips together, bringing the other into a hot kiss. Their tongues met together, dancing around each other and tasting each other. His hands roamed along Bill’s body, pulling his closer to him before he felt himself being shifted and his back was met with the mattress. He groaned when Bill’s hands brushed against his nipples, the kiss getting rougher until he was sure his lips were swollen. Then, Bill pulled away and he found his lips on his neck, biting into him.

“ _Ngh_!” he gasped, “God your beautiful,” he pulled Bill’s head back and stared at him, “How can you say your numb when clearly you’re not,” He whispered, tilting his head slightly, staring at Bill’s face, taking in the soft blush dusting his freckled face, the way stray strands of hair hovered in his face, his icy blue eyes looking right into Dipper’s soul, “Let’s make this beautiful,” he added at last, thumb running over his plump rose pink lips. Bill nodded dumbly.

“Sounds good to mmph!-,” The words were left unfinished as their lips met again, instead of the fierce hunger that showed earlier, they took it slow at first. Meeting in a passionate spur and moving against each other. Dipper felt Bill’s tongue swipe against his lips, and he parted, feeling the wet organ rub against the roof of his mouth. He moaned, his own tongue racing up to meet Bill’s, making the gentle kiss turn to desire as they battled against each other to dominate the other. Without breaking apart, Dipper rolled them over so that he was on top once more, arching his back and pressing their chests flush together. He rubbed against Bill needy and hot.

He wanted Bill to wreck him, wanted this senior to make this whole town disappear so that it was just them two and no one else. No stupid problems, no stupid high school and popular cliques out to get him. In Bill’s room, it was just them. The two of them creating something so beautiful, something so fragile. He pulled off his jacket hurriedly, wanting to get every article of clothing off as quickly as possible.

“How’d you find my address?” Bill asked heatedly between kisses, Dipper replied with a forward thrust of his hips, earning a swear from Bill. Next was his shirt and jeans. Which didn’t take long because Bill’s patience had all but given up and once more Dipper was pushed down onto his back, Bill moving against him as he slid down, cupping Dipper’s dick through the thin material of his boxers and squeezing ever so slightly. Dipper cursed, tossing his head back and closing his eyes as he saw stars.

“Fuck! _Bill_!” He groaned, the other’s hand stroking him slowly and teasingly. He grounded his hips up, encouraging Bill to move further. The teen complied and leaned down, mouthing against the cloth, “ _Ah, ah!_ ” Dipper’s chest heaved and he clawed at the sheets of the bed, his nails digging in deep and dragging against them, “C’mon, _c’mon_! I want you to fuck me so hard we’ll break your bed,” he babbled.

“Heh, did you tear my mattress?” Bill teased, pulling his underwear off completely. Dipper hissed as the night’s air met his dick and he nearly came when he felt a warm mouth on him.

“ _Fuck! Fuck_!” He cried out, his veins singing with excitement as all his blood pulsed down straight to his cock. Bill took him all in one go, the man deep-throating him like a pro. His tongue lapped against him, making Dipper’s body wrack with tremors, his lips pressed tightly together for a moment before he gave in completely, chest rising up and down rapidly as he panted heavily, trying to keep his composure, “G-god, Bill, I’m gonna- _hah, hah_ -gonna c-co-!” He arched his back up hands reaching out to grasp onto the other’s hair and tugging.

Bill hummed against Dipper’s throbbing dick and pulled away momentarily, reaching back to his nightstand and digging through his drawer, “How much do you want, Pine Tree~?” He asked, voice sounding strained from the abuse his throat went through.

Dipper barely grasped onto his words, a simple whine breaking through from the sudden halt on his orgasm, “E-everything,” he begged, “I want it all.”

“Jesus,” Bill swore, pulling out his bottle of lube. Dipper sat up weakly, bringing Bill’s lips to his.

“There’s not gonna be any sleeping for you anytime soon, hope you have enough Mountain Dew to last you all night long,” He grinned against Bill’s lips. Bill whistled lowly and raked his eyes over Dipper’s naked form.

“Okay,” he swallowed, “Okay,” he leaned back, watching Dipper as he spread his legs wide open, an invitation to Bill. One that the teen would gladly accept. He popped the bottle open and poured a generous amount on his fingers before closing the lube and tossing it somewhere nearby on the bed. He leaned forward, resting one hand on the bed as he loomed over Dipper.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, pushing his hips up, “Come on, Bill, get your ass moving, I want to forget everything, make this world disappear already,” he said impatiently. Bill’s hand trembled, finding Dipper’s demandingness hot.

“Okay, okay,” He nodded, moving his hand to Dipper’s ass, finding his tight ring and rubbing his index finger around it. Dipper sucked in, breathing rapidly increasing as he felt Bill’s finger enter him, the feeling was strange, and slightly uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He shifted his hips, encouraging Bill to move along. The teen obliged and wiggled that finger briefly, testing his boundaries before pulling back and pushing back in. Dipper felt a tingle of pleasure slither up his back and he whined.

“More, _more_ ~.”

Bill added a second, making Dipper groan and arch his back. The second finger felt better, almost fuller, but not quite. He gasped and sucked in a ragged breath as Bill moved those two fingers, pulling in and out, stretching him out.

“Jesus, Bill,” he panted, feeling something stirring deep within in. he knew he wanted more, _needed_ something that was sure to bring him to the brink of oblivion. He thrust his hips up in time with Bill’s fingers and shuddered violently as he felt those wonderful fingers brush against that spot inside of him, the one that he had never quite been able to reach. Experiencing it now by the one boy he loved was like finally scratching an irritating itch. It was satisfying and amazing. But not enough.

“Bill, Bill,” he said, sucking in a sharp breath, “Fuck me, fuck me!” He pleaded, tossing his head back as Bill moved his fingers in and out faster, his lips having found Dipper’s neck and sucking for who knows how long. Dipper felt teeth nibble along his neck as well and he was sure Bill was wanting to leave marks.

“You’re not ready yet, babe,” Bill said, voice slightly deeper.

“I don’t care! Give it to me, please- _ngh_ - _please_ ,” his voice was a breathy whine and it was enough to get Bill to pull his fingers out and go find the lube somehow in the dark and smear some on his dick. He let out a gasped moan, his dick sensitive from not being touched.

Bill looked down at Dipper, lips seeking his in hunger as he aligned himself with his entrance. He took it slow as he pushed himself deeper into Dipper, pausing at every sound to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the other. Dipper didn’t seem to like the idea because he reached up as best as he could and bit the side of Bill’s neck, hard. The teen hissed, the pain mixing with pleasure and he pushed Dipper back down, thrusting inside in one go. Dipper cried out, arms wrapping tightly around Bill. The need inside of him felt completed, felt whole as he took in Bill as deep as he could.

“ _Shit_ ,” Bill groaned lowly, resting his forehead against Dipper’s sweaty shoulder, “….so tight…” He gave Dipper a few moments to adjust, waiting for the other to tell him when to go.

“S-so good,” Dipper rambled, “so good, so good! Move, baby, move! Take me!” He started to move his hips, telling Bill that he was ready. And as soon as he did, Bill pulled his hips back and then quickly snapped them forward, meeting Dipper’s prostate with ease, bringing stars to his lover’s eyes, “Yes, yes!” Dipper cried, as Bill sped up, abusing his sensitive spot mercilessly, but he wanted more. He wanted Bill to be rough with him, to show him just how much pain can bring pleasure. He kissed his lips fiercely, pulling away slightly to tell him what he wanted, “Slap me!” He panted, wanting to feel the sting of Bill’s hand on his ass, he grabbed Bill’s other hand and placed it in his hair, holding it there and meeting Bill’s eyes through half-lidded ones, “Pull my hair!”

Bill obliged, making Dipper let out a silent scream of pleasure as he felt a sting on his ass right as Bill thrusted forward, his pace increasing, “Touch me _there_ , and _there_ , and _there!_ ”

“God you’re so perfect,” Bill said, hand tugging on Dipper’s hair before sliding down his body, teasing his perc nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them, “So beautiful, and all mine,” He growled.

Dipper swallowed, tilting his head to the side as he felt himself being pulled closer to his orgasm, “N-no more talking,” he gasped, raising a hand over his head to fist his hand into the sheets, tugging it harshly, “Yes! Love this dead boy walking!” he moaned loudly, “Yeah! Yeah! _Yeah_!”

Dipper was practically sobbing as he was brought closer, his orgasm dangling just in front of him as Bill rammed into him with inhuman speed. He squealed as he was brought up, moving his body against Bill as he rode the teen, desperate for that release.

“W-wait, wait, wait,” Bill panted, hands on Dipper’s hips as he felt himself nearing. He wasn’t wearing any protection and he doubted the other wanted his ass full of cum. But much to his surprise, Dipper kept moving, his eyes closed and mouth parted.

“I want it all,” Dipper crooned, “I want to know just how much you love this dead boy walking,” he said, meeting Bill’s gaze. Letting pleasure out win rationality, Dipper and Bill both gave into their animalistic desires and succumb to the bliss that was reaching out to them. Bill wrapped his hand around Dipper’s dick, rubbing in time with his rapid thrusts. Dipper was crying out, “ _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_ ” and moaning, lips roaming over Bill’s wildly, his hands feeling the smooth, sweaty skin.

“ _Ow_ ,” Bill groaned in pain and pleasure as Dipper accidentally dug his nails as he was met with his groundbreaking orgasm. He let out a muffled cry into Bill’s shoulder, thrusting his hips as much as he could as Bill continued to stroke his cock, white streams continuing to land on both his and Dipper’s stomach and chests.. His walls clenched around Bill’s dick and the teen let out a soft groan as he was met with his own orgasm soon after, both boys falling off that cliff and into total bliss.

It was a while before both came down off their high, their bodies entwined with each other. Dipper curled up against Bill, feeling happy with the other’s arms slung around him, “God I love you,” he murmured, kissing Bill’s shoulders. Bill smiled and stroked the other’s cheek.

“So, Pacifica’s out to get you, huh?” Bill chuckled after a moment. Dipper closed his eyes and nodded, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, that bitch is making a scene because I ended up ruining her party,” He yawned, “Man I wish she was dead,” he muttered.

“Oh, you do?” Bill mused, a strange glint entering his eyes that went unnoticed. Dipper hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, feeling exhaustion creep in, “She really deserves it for all the crap she puts the students through…her and her little group.”

“My, my,” Bill chuckled, leaning down to peck Dipper’s lips, “We should pay her a visit tomorrow,” he suggested, “Give her a taste of her own medicine, don’t ya think?”

At this, Dipper frowned and he cracked his eyes open, leaning up on one elbow to meet Bill’s gaze, “What?” He asked.

Bill only shrugged, remaining indifferent, though the twitch in his fingers said otherwise, “I’m just saying, wouldn’t it be nice to get some payback? I mean, hell, she deserves it after all, maybe it’ll even get her to back off of you _and_ your sister, don’t ya think?” he asked, almost innocently, his tone beguiling what his eyes held. Dipper seemed to think this over, before he squinted his eyes at Bill.

“What are you playing at?” He asked, smiling as though Bill was saying a joke. But the other’s face remained humorless, only met with some weird form of excitement and something undefinable.

“I’m not playing at anything,” Bill responded, “I’m just saying, we’ll pay a quick visit to ol’ llama face and give her something that’ll make her puke her guts out! Imagine the embarrassment she’ll feel! Then you’ll both be even with each and she can’t destroy you on Monday!” Bill said, rubbing Dipper’s side gently with his fingers. Dipper seemed to mull over the idea, as if it didn’t sound quite right. But after a moment of deep thought and consideration, he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips.

“I guess,” he chuckled, “It would be nice to have something to hold against her,” he added. Then, he looked at Bill and nodded, “Alright then,” he grinned, “We’ll go deliver some payback tomorrow!” He tilted his head up and kissed Bill passionately. His boyfriend returned it with just as much emotion, leaving Dipper a breathless smiling mess.

“Great,” Bill replied, “Get some rest then, tomorrow’s going to be a killer day!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think? I probably won't do a full fic, but I'll write more one shots for this AU if you guys want! I really like the movie and musical, so if there's a song you want me to write out, just leave it in the comments!
> 
> Here's the song by the by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


End file.
